MLP: Good Friends/Episode 1
Welcome To Crystal High!, or MLP: Good Friends Episode 1, is the first episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight Mage gets accepted into Crystal High, a school in Canterlot. Characters * Starlight Mage * Misty Star (Starlight's mother) * Luna (Starlight's younger sister) * Taffy Pie * Sweetie Swirl * Rarity * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * Haiku Fluff * Lavenshy * Velvet Moon * Blizzard Dash * Cobalt Brush * Princess Serena Chan * Shining Star * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz Story ~(Scene: Starlight's bedroom)~ (Starlight Mage sleeps peacefully in her bed. Seconds later, her alarm clock rings.) * Starlight Mage: OH! Uh...ugh... (She shuts it off and yawns.) ~(Scene: the kitchen)~ (Starlight comes down the stairs. Misty Star, her mother, has a pink coat, blue eyes, and a red mane/tail. Her cutie mark is three blue stars.) * Starlight Mage: Morning! * Misty Star: Oh, good morning, dear. Did you sleep well? * Starlight Mage: Yes, mom. * Misty Star: I made you breakfast. Hope you like it. (Starlight sat at the table. Her breakfast is scrambled eggs and bacon. Her sister, Luna, is there too; lavender coat, purple eyes, black mane/tail.) * Starlight Mage: Mom, you know how I feel about bacon. * Misty Star: Oh, please. I made it just for you. (levitaties an envelope) Anyway, this came in the mail this morning. * Starlight Mage: (looks at the envelope) It's...it's from...Crystal High. * Misty Star: Honey, I just want you to know...it doesn't matter if you did't get accepted. It doesn't mean you're not good enough. And besides, there's always next year. (Starlight opens up the envelope. There is a letter inside.) * Starlight Mage: (reading) "Dear Starlight Mage, we're happy to inform you that you've been accepted to...Crystal High." * Misty Star: Oh my Gosh, Starlight! * Luna: Yay! (Surprised, Starlight dropped the letter.) * Starlight Mage: I don't believe it. ~(Scene: Starlight's bedroom)~ (Starlight has her things ready to go.) * Starlight Mage: Okay, mom. I'm ready to go. * Misty Star: Now hold on. I've made a checklist. I want to make sure --- * Starlight Mage: Mom, I've already checked. * Misty Star: Have you got the train ticket that you were given in your letter? * Starlight Mage: (annoyed) Yes, it's in my bag! * Misty Star: Honey, please know that I'm doing this for you. * Starlight Mage: What am I to you, a filly? * Misty Star: Starlight, as a mother, it's my job to make sure you're safe. * Starlight Mage: I'm not a filly anymore, mom. I can take care of myself. * Misty Star: Well, did you say goodbye to Luna before she goes to school? * Starlight Mage: (annoyed) Yes, mom. I did! * Misty Star: Starlight, this is a huge step. I understand if you want to attend to a school here instead of Canterlot. * Starlight Mage: Mom, please. This is what I want. I hate my old school! * Misty Star: I'm sorry, but...I don't want you to go. * Starlight Mage: Oh mom. (hugs her mother) I'm gonna miss you. * Misty Star: (teary-eyed) It's just...you're too young to leave! Canterlot is so far away, honey! (sniffs) But it's fine, right? This is what you wanted, yes? * Starlight Mage: Yes, mom. * Misty Star: You know I love you so much, Starlight. I wish I could give you a goodbye gift, but...I didn't leave time to get you one. * Starlight Mage: Mom, you don't need to do that. I have everything I wanted. * Misty Star: You sure? * Starlight Mage: (annoyed) Yes. I'm ready to go ~(Scene: Outside Starlight's house)~ (Starlight gives her mother one more hug before she leaves. Her mother watches while tears fall from her eyes.) ~(Scene: Outside a gingerbread house/bakery)~ (Starlight walks by when suddenly a pony tackles her down. It is a blue-coated stallion with a fluffy white mane/tail. He noticed Starlight and quickly gets off.) * "Blue Stallion": Oh. (smiles) Hello! I'm Taffy Pie. What's yo--- (Before he could finish, he is suddenly struck in the face by a lavender hoof. Starlight gets up, now getting angry.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) Who do you think you are to tackle me down like that?! Hasn't anypony taught you manners? * Taffy Pie: Well, don't get used to it. I do it all the time whenever I see somepony. * Starlight Mage: Why? * Taffy Pie: I...I don't know. (smiles) Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Taffy Pie. Wait. I'm pretty sure I said my name before. Did I? I don't remember. * Starlight Mage: I heard it the first time. You're Taffy Pie. * Taffy Pie: Oh. So I did say it. I never got to ask what your name is. So, what is it? * Starlight Mage: (annoyed) It's Starlight Mage. You're already making me late on my first day, so please move aside. (She starts to walk away.) * Taffy Pie: (smiles) Okey-dokey-lokey. (Pause.) Wait! What school are you going to? (He follows behind.) * Starlight Mage: Crystal High. It's in Canterlot. * Taffy Pie: (smiles) No way! I'm going there too! Oh! We can go together, or maybe even sit together on the train! Man, you and I are gonna be the best of friends! I've never been to Crystal High, so I'm sure it's going to be fun there! * Starlight Mage: Yeah, except I'd rather go alone. * Taffy Pie: Awww, why?! Don't you like me? * Starlight Mage: Well, I don't know you, so no. * Taffy Pie: Nopony is walking alone on my watch. We're going together. (He gallops off, dragging Starlight behind.) ~(Scene: Outside Crystal High)~ (Starlight and Taffy approach the entrance.) * Taffy Pie: (smiles) Here we are, Crystal High! (The red mare grabs him by the mane so that he's inches close to her face.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) Listen to me, and listen very close. I am not comfortable with the idea of some stranger following me to school! (Taffy begins to smirk.) * Starlight Mage: Uh, what's with the smirk? * Taffy Pie: You're playing 'hard to get', aren't you? I'm sure you're happy to be friends with me. * Starlight Mage: But... * Taffy Pie: Don't be such a grouch-o, Starlight. Are you not happy it's your first day at Crystal High? * Starlight Mage: (nervously looking at the entrance) Well, I am, but...suddenly, I feel kind of sick. * Taffy Pie: (smiles) Hey, it's okay. Everypony gets nervicited on their first day. * Starlight Mage: Nervicited? You do know that's not a real word, right? * Taffy Pie: Come on! It'll be fun! We've got a couple of nice ponies here! * Starlight Mage: How do you know? And I thought you said you've never been to Crystal High before. * Taffy Pie: Oh. I lied. It's my second year at Crystal High. * Starlight Mage: (sighs) Okay, let's just go inside. (The pair start to walk into the school.) ~(Scene: a hallway in Crystal High)~ (Starlight looks around with wonder and awe at the decor. Taffy noticed she's going a bit slow. She saw pictures of the four princesses on the walls.) * Taffy Pie: Starlight, come on. * Starlight Mage: Sorry. It's just that it looks so beautiful on the inside. So...are the...you know...teachers nice? * Taffy Pie: Yeah...well, maybe except for one. Actually, they're all nice. * Starlight Mage: Well, that's good. At my old school, most of the teachers aren't very nice. * Taffy Pie: Then you are sure to like it here! * Starlight Mage: Hope so. Wow, the princesses are so beauitful. So...have classes started yet? * Taffy Pie: No. In fact, we came in early. * Starlight Mage: Oh goodie! I would be panicking if I find out that I'm actually late. Heh... (S''uddenly, four snobby ponies walk up to them. Their names are Sweetie Swirl, Snowcatcher, Rarity, Feathermay, and Haiku Fluff. The last is an orange-coated mare with purple eyes and mane/tail and her cutie mark is three pencils and a piece of paper.) * '''Sweetie Swirl:' Oh dear...Well, look who it is. (steps forward to Taffy) It's Taffy Pie, the annoying stallion. * Rarity: Looking for more trouble, I see? * Snowcatcher: You're so troublesome, Taffy. * Feathermay: Yeah. You're so stupid, I could rip your head off! * Haiku Fluff: Feathermay, hold the violence, please. * Feathermay: Fine... (Starlight gasped, then smiled when she noticed Haiku.) * Starlight Mage: Haiku Fluff! Hi! Remember me? * Haiku Fluff: Huh? * Starlight Mage: It's me, Starlight Mage! * Sweetie Swirl: (to Starlight) And just who are you? * Starlight Mage: I'm the new student, Starlight Mage. * Snowcatcher: Oh, so you're new here. * Sweetie Swirl: So I guess you think you're pretty special then. * Starlight Mage: Well, I think it's called being lucky. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) "Lucky" doesn't cut it. Crystal High only took pity on one pony. I can tell, just by looking at you, it was a lot of pity. And just because you're an alicorn doesn't make you any better. * Starlight Mage: (angry) What do you mean by that?! And who do you think you are anyway?! * Sweetie Swirl: I'' think I'm Sweetie Swirl, the popular one. If you ever step in my way, you'll be sorry. Besides, Haiku doesn't even know you. (''to Haiku) Isn't that right? * Haiku Fluff: Uh... * Sweetie Swirl: Look, any newbie here is considered a loser. * Feathermay: Yeah. A total loser! * Snowcatcher: Definitely. * Starlight Mage: (angry) Are you serious?! You think that just because a new student steps hoof into a new school automatically makes them a loser?! * Rarity: Look, we have to go. Obviously we don't want to waste our time with you. * Starlight Mage: (angry) And Haiku! You seriously friends with, with...them?! (The other three mares looked at Haiku with disbelief.) * Sweetie Swirl: Do you actually know that loser? * Feathermay: Do you want me to clobber her up for you? (Haiku glares at Starlight and steps forward to her as she does so.) * Haiku Fluff: Look, I have no idea who you are. So how about you just get lost? Go back to your lame boyfriend over there! * Starlight Mage: What?! Taffy's not my boyfriend! * Taffy Pie: Yeah! I'm not her girlfriend! (The four bullies stare them down.) * Sweetie Swirl: Whatever. We have things to do. Come on, girls. (They walk away, leaving Starlight and Taffy by themselves. Starlight sighs sadly.) * Taffy Pie: Starlight? You okay? Sweetie can be quite awful sometimes. (He hears her sniffling.) * Taffy Pie: Woah, Starlight. Are you crying? * Starlight Mage: It's not Sweetie! It's...Haiku Fluff! I thought she'd remember me. * Taffy Pie: Huh? * Starlight Mage: Haiku and I used to be best friends when we were fillies. We did everything together, and now...everything is different. (angry) I can't believe she decides to hang out with the popular ponies who love nothing more than to pick on the "losers"! * Taffy Pie: I guess not everything stays the same. * Starlight Mage: (sad) Still, I thought she'd remembered me! (sniffs) Why would she choose those mares over me? * Taffy Pie: Not to ruin the moment, but class is starting in three minutes. * Starlight Mage: What?! * Taffy Pie: You don't have your schedule with you? * Starlight Mage: Huh? Oh... (reaches into saddlebag) ...yeah. I do. (takes out schedule) First, I have...English. * Taffy Pie: (gasps happily) Same here! Oh! I'll show you what room it's at! (Starlight follows the blue stallion to a classroom.) ~(Scene: Outside English classroom)~ * Taffy Pie: Here we are! (Just then, two ponies walk up to them --- a mare and a stallion. The former is a pink-coated pegasus with baby blue eyes and a red mane/tail striped with white. Her cutie mark is three red tulips; Lavenshy. The latter is a gray-coated Earth pony with turquoise eyes and a grayish purple mane/tail that curls at the ends. His cutie mark is a thread going through a button --- Velvet Moon.) * Taffy Pie: Hey, guys! * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) It's nice to see you again, Taffy. * Lavenshy: Hi, Taffy. Hi... (notices Starlight and shrinks away) ...oh...um... * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Who's your friend, Taffy? * Taffy Pie: This is Starlight Mage! She's new here! * Starlight Mage: So, I take it you guys know each other, right? * Taffy Pie: Yep. We've known each since our first year here. * Starlight Mage: Interesting. So...what are your names? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Velvet Moon. * Starlight Mage: Nice to meet you, Velvet Moon. Uh...where's the pink one? * Taffy Pie: Huh? (He saw Lavenshy, who's hiding behind her long mane, sitting behind Velvet. He steps aside so Starlight can cautiously approach her.) * Starlight Mage: Hi, I'm Starlight Mage. What's your name? (Lavenshy didn't say anything.) * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Sorry, she's a bit shy. * Taffy Pie: Don't worry, Lavenshy. Starlight won't hurt you. (Lavenshy still remained silent.) * Starlight Mage: Uh...I'm Starlight Mage. Nice to meet you...? (Still nothing from the pink pegasus.) * Starlight Mage: (to Taffy, Velvet) She's...not going to speak to me? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) She's like this around ponies she doesn't know. * Taffy Pie: (happily) Don't worry. I'm sure she'll see you're not a mean pony! (Starlight is surprised to see Lavenshy approaching her.) * Lavenshy: ...Hi. * Starlight Mage: Huh? Oh...hey. * Taffy Pie: (happily) See, Lavenshy? She's nice, not mean. * Lavenshy: Oh...sorry. It's just I'm just a bit shy sometimes. * Starlight Mage: (surprised) You're shy? I should be the one shy here. I mean, I just moved to a new place and into a new school. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) That's gotta be tough. Have you made any friends yet? * Starlight Mage: Well, I could say Taffy was my first one while on my way here. * Taffy Pie: Yep. She seemed angry and all, but she... * Starlight Mage: You don't need to explain everything, Taffy. Anyway, I was really happy to meet with an old friend of mine. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) And that is? * Starlight Mage: Haiku Fluff. She and I used to be friends when we were fillies. * Taffy Pie: It's true. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Haiku Fluff? Did you know she's friends with Sweetie Swirl, the most popular pony in school? * Starlight Mage: (sighs sadly) Yes. I thought she'd remember me, after all these years. (gasps, pointing to something) Woah! Who's that pony over there? (Taffy, Velvet, and Lavenshy looked to where she's pointing. They see a white-coated stallion with a rainbow mane/tail.) * Lavenshy: Oh...that's Blizzard Dash. * Starlight Mage: Blizzard Dash? * Taffy Pie: The most athletic and fastest pony in this school! * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Also happens to be Sweetie's boyfriend. * Lavenshy: His friend is nice. * Starlight Mage: And that is? * Taffy Pie: Cobalt Brush. (Catching up to Blizzard is said pony; beige coat and a white/blue mane/tail.) * Taffy Pie: That's him right there! Cobalt! * Cobalt Brush: Hey, Taffy! How's the funniest pony in school doing? (notices Starlight) Hey, are you new here? (Starlight stares at him with lovestruck eyes. Taffy, Lavenshy, and Velvet noticed this.) * Taffy Pie: Helloooo? Starlight? (The red mare snaps right out of her trance.) * Starlight Mage: Huh? Oh sorry! Uh...hello, I'm Starlight Mage. * Blizzard Dash: (gently pushing Cobalt away) Sorry, guys. Cobalt has no time to talk now. (to Starlight) Good luck, new girl. (The stallions walk off.) * Taffy Pie: Wow, Starlight. I didn't know you had the hots for Cobalt Brush. * Starlight Mage: Huh? No I don't! I bet he's Haiku's boyfriend! * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) They're not dating. Cobalt and Haiku are twins. * Starlight Mage: Strange. They don't look alike. ------ ~(Scene: English classroom)~ (Starlight, Taffy, and Velvet entered the classroom. All the seats are full, except there are three empty desks at the front row. Starlight takes the desk between Taffy and Velvet. Behind Starlight is Blizzard. Sweetie and her three friends are in the back.) * Blizzard Dash: Hey...uh, new girl? (Starlight turns to face her.) * Starlight Mage: Hm? * Blizzard Dash: I apologize about Sweetie. * Starlight Mage: Oh...it's nothing. I just don't like her, that's all. I'm Starlight, by the way. * Blizzard Dash: That's a nice name. (The snobby popular girl scoffed.) * Sweetie Swirl: (mockingly) Oh, look at this. The loser's trying to make friends. (Starlight growled with anger and turns around to face the pink unicorn.) * Starlight Mage: You better watch it, Sweetie! I'm new here, so get that through your brainless skull! * Taffy Pie: Starlight, just ignore her! * Starlight Mage: (to Taffy) But what about those rude things she's throwing at me? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Name-calling will just make her tease you even more. It's better to just ignore her, as everything she says about you isn't true. She teases ponies just so she could get a reaction from them. * Starlight Mage: Right... (The teacher, Princess Serena Chan, walks in.) * Princess Serena Chan: Good morning, class. (notices Starlight) Oh. I see we have a new student. * Starlight Mage: I'm Starlight Mage, miss. * Princess Serena Chan: Ah, very good. So then, because you're new here, we'll not have that test today, class. * Blizzard Dash: Thanks goodness, because I didn't study for it. (Haiku is not happy to hear this news.) * Haiku Fluff: Are you kidding me? * Snowcatcher: What? * Haiku Fluff: I've studied all night for that test! And now we're not doing it?! * Feathermay: So what? * Haiku Fluff: I just wasted all of my valuable time over NOTHING!! * Snowcatcher: You can blame it all on the new girl. (Time skip to minutes before class ends.) (Serena levitates up a book.) * Princess Serena Chan: ...Now then, let's move on. There is a part in MacBeth which I think you need to hear. Lady MacBeth says this part as she calls up the demons. "Demons from above, Heath I call. Unsex me right here. But..." (She goes no further when she hears Blizzard snickering, much to her annoyance.) * Princess Serena Chan: Blizzard Dash, is there a problem? * Blizzard Dash: No, no. Nothing, miss. It's just...what does...heh...'unsex' mean? * Princess Serena Chan: Oh dear...She's saying she wants her femininity to be taken away. You've got that, Blizzard? * Blizzard Dash: (snickers quietly) I sure do. * Princess Serena Chan: Alright then. As I was saying... (The sound of the bell cuts her off.) * Princess Serena Chan: Okay, everyone. You're dismissed. (All students left the room.) ~(Scene: Outside English classroom)~ (Taffy and Velvet wait outside for Starlight. She comes out seconds later.) * Taffy Pie: Come on, Starlight! We'll show you the cafeteria! ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (The trio entered the nearly-crowded cafeteria.) * Taffy Pie: Well, here we are! (They crossed to a table; there's Lavenshy and three other ponies chatting. The one next to her is a teal-colored unicorn with a brown mane/tail; Shining Star. Next to him is a red-coated Earth pony with a blond mane/tail with a cowboy hat; Mangobelle. The third is a yellow pegasus with light red mane/tail; Sonata Jazz.) (The trio passed by a table inhabited by the four bullies. Haiku glares.) * Rarity: Haiku? What's wrong? * Feathermay: (looks in Haiku's direction) Oh, it's the new girl. Why did she even run up to you like that, Haiku? Do you even know her? * Haiku Fluff: I told you, I've never seen that mare before in my life. * Rarity: Well, it sounds like she knows you. * Haiku Fluff: She probably mistook me for somepony else. * Sweetie Swirl: I can't believe you actually know that loser. * Haiku Fluff: I told you guys, I don't know her! (Back to Starlight and the others, having their lunch.) * Starlight Mage: Hey, Lavenshy. You know those three? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) I've known them too. * Taffy Pie: Same here! * Sonata Jazz: So, you're Starlight, huh? Must be tough being the new student. * Starlight Mage: I wouldn't say it's tough. It's just...well, it is a bit tough. * Mangobelle: It's only yer first day, sugarcube. You can get through it. * Shining Star: Yeah. It must've been totes tough, especially when you're a pegasus with a horn. * Mangobelle: Uh, Shining. She's an alicorn. * Shining Star: Oh. Did Celestia make you one? * Starlight Mage: It's not that. I was born as one. * Sonata Jazz: Makes total sense. (They heard whispering around them.) * Starlight Mage: Uh, what's happening? * Sonata Jazz: Seems like you're quite popular, dudette. --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)